The Return of the Toad Sage
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: Everyone thought I was dead. The story of the Toad Sage had ended...as I thought mostly. I am guessing my story isn't ready to end. Though I am wondering what was the outcome of the villiage?


The Return of the Toad Sage

Chapter 1- Welcome Back

At first I thought it was all done for me here. The tale of Jiraiya have ended and a new story will begin for Naruto. Though death had other plans on his board. I woke up on a bed and was full of curiosity.

("Where am I? I thought I was dead. How is it possible that I lived?")

I tried to lean forward but my injuries hold me back. My head was in pain and I try to touch it with my left hand. Then with shock I forgotten about my hand during my fight with Pain. I tried looking around and managed to see my surrounding. It's seems I am inside someones room because I saw a lamp, a cabinet, a door, and windows. I start to hear footsteps coming from the outside of the door. Who walked in was an elderly lady. She wore a normal medical outfit and was surprise to see me awake.

"Oh I see you are finally awake." She said.

I couldn't speak because of what Pain did to my throat.

"Wait, you probably think you can't speak. Well I noticed the damage to your throat and it took me awhile to fix it. Try to speak."

This shocked me and so I did.

"Whe…uh…ow."

"It will take some time for your voice to fully return. Though you are asking where you are am I right?"

I nodded.

"You are inside of my own home. I found you washed up in the water all bruised and injured. I brought you inside and healed you with my healing jutsu. You're lucky that you washed up in front of a retired medical ninja."

I nod again and gave a smile.

"Yes so for now you must rest till you can move around a little, alright?"

I nod.

"Good. Now I'll get you some food."

She stands up and exited the room. I was very proud that this lady took care of me during my slumber. I thought to myself.

("I wonder what she will be cooking.")

-Three Weeks Later-

Three weeks gone by and I can manage to move my body. I try to walk but fell to my knees. The old lady went to help me get up but I raised my hand. I stood up, wobbled a little bit but it went away. I took a few steps forward and I gave a big great smile. I start to celebrate and the lady gave me a gentle smile.

"Okay now let's try your vocals again."

I sat down on the bed and try to speak.

"My na…ow."

"It's alright. Give a few weeks then maybe it might come back soon."

It didn't take weeks for my voice to fully comeback.

-Three Months Later-

I woke up and headed outside. My injuries are all healed up and I think it is time to set my course to the village. The lady got my things and made me a new outfit. It's the same as my other clothes but with black and red.

"Here you go my brave warrior. Now I don't want to see you end up on my water again. Understand?"

I said," Y…yes…yes I understand."

I start to walk the route that heads towards the village and I look back to give the lady a goodbye but she disappeared.

"That was very strange."

I ignored it and continued back on my return to the Village. It took about two days of the travel but I made it. Once I arrived at the entrance, the village looked very different. I was also thinking that it looked different from one of the battles they had. The only person I can think of is Pain. I continued walking around and notice some new people and some improvements. What surprised me was that no one recognized me yet. I do wander how long I was out. I stopped by the Ramen Ichiraku and was glad to see the old man working here. I sat down and called him.

"Hey, Techui!"

He turns around and was very happy to see me.

"Ah it's you Jiraiya. What I heard is that you died but look at you now. Though missing an arm I see but that's fine. What can I get you? This will be on the house since you're back."

"You know the usual kind I get. You didn't forget did you?"

"No my boy. I'll have my daughter get right on it."

He went to the back and I waited for my food to finish. Then I heard a recognizable voice behind me.

"Long time no see Jiraiya."

I turned and was happy to see who it was.

"Ah Kakashi! It has been long."

He sat next to me and order the same as mine. Then he asked," What happen to you?"

"I wish I can explain all the details to you but I can tell you only little."

I told him about what happen with my fight against Pain, my coma that I had, and the medical ninja that saved me.

"Wow, seems very hard to believe that you survived that. Including with on arm."

"I know but tell me, what happened to Pain or Nagato in fact?"

"Well first, Pain destroyed the entire village with one mighty push. After that Naruto arrived and manage to deal with some of them. There he got pinned but someone managed to save him."

"Who did that?"

"You heard of Hinata, right?"

I nodded.

"Well she try to free Naruto from one of Pains attacks but was hurt from him. Then the Ninetails from Naruto erupted. Naruto was in his six tailed state of the Ninetails. Pain gave it his all and managed to pin him with a moon sized rock. Out of the blue Naruto reached the eight tailed state and that got me worried."

"You mean Naruto turned into the full Nine tailed beast?"

"Well for some reason someone or something managed to control Naruto and he went back to his normal self. After that he defeated the last Pain and went after Nagato. Now he is the hero to the village."

This made me very proud of Naruto. My ramen arrived and I begin eating it. It has been so long since I had this food and the taste was still amazing. I finished it quick and got off my seat.

"Kakashi, where is Naruto?"

"He's with Lady Tsunade."

"Perfect timing, I can see both Tsunade and Naruto. Well see yeah later."

I gave a wave to Kakashi and he gave one back. I begin walking towards the Hokage building and went inside. Everyone in there recognized me and I was happy. They were all chattering about how I was alive and what happened. I continued walking until I reached her office. I opened the door a little to hear what is going on.

"Naruto, for you reward for saving the village. I will be giving you full access to any mission. How is that?"

"Well that's great in all but I would stick to where I am at."

"Hmm that's a nice choice. Though, you seem very still upset. Is something bothering you?"

"I just wished Pervy Sage was here. It would be nice for all of us to celebrate."

"Yes Naruto, his lose will be remember. Don't worry."

That's when I walked in.

"Well of course. Don't worry my studen because you can celebrate with me no matter how long."

Naruto and Tsunade eyes widen in shock. Naruto then said," But…wait…what?"

"It's me, Jiriya. I am back Naruto."

Naruto then gave me a hug and started crying. I smiled and rubbed his hair. He even noticed my arm.

"Pervy, how did you survive? Where were you? And what happened to your-"

I cut him off.

"Naruto, I think you should let me and Tsunade be for awhile."

Naruto looks over at Tsunade.

"Oh right okay then."

He left and now it was just me and her. She doesn't know what to say. I start to walk forward but she told me to stop.

"Hold on just wait right there."

She got up from her seat and started walking towards me. She is now close to me and then she touched my face. All that I can do was smile.

"Hey, I am the real Jiraiya. It's not like I have changed or anything."

She looks down and then I start to hear sniffing. Next I saw tears hitting the floor. I was shocked by this.

"Hey, Tsunade? Are you okay?"

The next I know she hugged me out of nowhere. The only thing I can do is hug her back. She said in my ears.

"I'm glad that you are back. Next time don't bet on returning if you aren't going to return."

"Heh, sorry."

We broke from our hug and I explained everything that had happened with me.

"Huh, that is a fascinating story Jiraiya. Though Naruto took care of the rest for you."

"Yes that also concerns me. How was Naruto able to hand the Pains on his own?"

"He used your technique, Sage Mode."

This surprised me.

"Wow, I guess I'm a good teacher then for my formal student."

"You sure are. Tonight we'll be having a big feast on your return."

"Thanks Tsunade."

"You're welcome. Now, I think you should see Naruto. He probably has a lot of questions for you and things to say. Also come by anytime to get a new arm."

I nodded and left the building. As I am walking to Naruto's home. I was thinking about what to do next.

("Hmm, I wonder where my next story will start?")


End file.
